My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia
MiniMini+ teleTOON+ TVP abc |tv_rating = |language = Polish |orig_language = American English |seasons = 5 |episodes = 104 (list of episodes) |dubbingstudio = Master Film SDI Media Group |starring = |orig_run = – present |website = http://mylittlepony.hasbro.com/pl-pl |wikipedia = https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Przyjaźń_to_magia |wikia = http://pl.mlp.wikia.com |imdb2 = http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1751105/ |tv.com2 = http://www.tv.com/shows/my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic/ |externallinks = |video = |video_title = Opening theme }} My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia is the Polish dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Channel history MiniMini/MiniMini+ Starting from , "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia" airs on MiniMini. In , soon after the initial run of season 1 episodes, the channel was renamed to MiniMini+ and since then it is available in both SD and HD versions. teleTOON+ This channel does not air "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia" on regular schedule. Instead it had occasionally shown first two episodes of season 4. First known time it was done so was on . TVP abc On the show was shown for the first time on TVP abc, the largest children TV channel in Poland. At this point it is unknown how many episodes will be included, but the trailer contains scenes from episodes from the first three seasons. This channel is only available in SD quality. Cast Magdalena Krylik Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska |main_char2 = Applejack |main_char2v = Monika Pikuła Anna Sochacka Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |main_char3 = Rainbow Dash |main_char3w = Rainbow_Dash |main_char3v = Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk Agnieszka Marek |main_char4 = Rarity |main_char4v = Monika Kwiatkowska Magdalena Tul Magdalena Krylik |main_char5 = Fluttershy |main_char5v = Małgorzata Szymańska Joanna Pach-żbikowska |main_char6 = Pinkie Pie |main_char6w = Pinkie_Pie |main_char6v = Julia Kołakowska-Bytner Beata Wyrąbkiewicz Dominika Sell |main_char7 = Spike |main_char7v = Dominika Kluźniak |group1 = CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS |group1_char1 = Apple Bloom |group1_char1w = Apple_Bloom |group1_char1v = Joanna Pach-Żbikowska Weronika Łukaszewska |group1_char2 = Scootaloo |group1_char2v = Beata Jankowska-Tzimas |group1_char3 = Sweetie Belle |group1_char3w = Sweetie_Belle |group1_char3v = Justyna Bojczuk Beata Wyrąbkiewicz |group1_char4 = Babs Seed |group1_char4w = Babs_Seed |group1_char4v = Anna Wodzyńska |group2 = ROYALTY |group2_char1 = Princess Celestia |group2_char1w = Princess_Celestia |group2_char1t = Księżniczka Celestia |group2_char1v = Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska |group2_char2 = Princess Luna |group2_char2w = Princess_Luna |group2_char2t = Księżniczka Luna |group2_char2v = Brygida Turowska-Szymczak |group2_char3 = Princess Cadance |group2_char3w = Princess_Cadance |group2_char3t = Księżniczka Cadance |group2_char3v = Katarzyna Łaska |group2_char4 = Shining Armor |group2_char4w = Shining_Armor |group2_char4v = Michał Podsiadło |group3 = APPLE FAMILY |group3_char1 = Big McIntosh |group3_char1w = Big_McIntosh |group3_char1v = Grzegorz Kwiecień |group3_char2 = Granny Smith |group3_char2w = Granny_Smith |group3_char2t = Babcia Smith |group3_char2v = Ilona Kuśmierska Elżbieta Gaertner |group3_char3 = Braeburn |group3_char3v = Przemysław Stippa Bartosz Wesołowski |sup_char1 = Diamond Tiara |sup_char1w = Diamond_Tiara |sup_char1v = Monika Wierzbicka |sup_char2 = Silver Spoon |sup_char2w = Silver_Spoon |sup_char2v = Katarzyna Łaska |sup_char3 = Cheerilee |sup_char3v = Bożena Furczyk Katarzyna Łaska |sup_char4 = Mr. Carrot Cake |sup_char4w = Mr._Carrot_Cake |sup_char4t = Pan Cake |sup_char4v = Łukasz Lewandowski Leszek Zduń Grzegorz Kwiecień |sup_char5 = Mrs. Cup Cake |sup_char5w = Mrs._Cup_Cake |sup_char5t = Pani Cake |sup_char5v = Agata Gawrońska-Bauman Anna Sztejner |sup_char6 = Discord |sup_char6v = Grzegorz Pawlak |sup_char7 = Snips |sup_char7v = Łukasz Lewandowski |sup_char8 = Snails |sup_char8v = Grzegorz Kwiecień |sup_char9 = |sup_char9v = Otar Saralidze }} Trivia * Season 1 and season 2 have been released on DVDs. More coming soon.